New Year's Fun In The Big Apple
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Teams Arrow and Flash ring in the new year together at Times Square, New York. (please let me know if anyone can think of a better title).


**Hello everyone. I wanted to write something for New Years but hadn't gotten around to doing that. But I've finally written it and hope you'll like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Arrow"_**** or ****_"The Flash"_****.**

After a long and hard time working in their respective cities to dismantle two powerful criminal organizations operating in each city, and succeeding, Teams Arrow and Flash decided to take a much deserved break and decided to enjoy a nice, week long, vacation in New York. After a great time of rest and relaxation, and nearing the end of the week, they had made their way to Times Square and were currently mingling with the heavy crowd of New Yorkers and fellow tourists as they prepared to usher in 2020 that evening.

"THIS IS GREAT ISN'T IT?!", Cisco happily yelled out to the others as he sipped his champagne while holding his lovely girlfriend Kamilla by his side and dancing to the music around them all.

"IT CERTAINLY IS BUDDY! ALL OF US TOGETHER AND READY TO RING IN THE NEW YEAR!", Ralph loudly agreed while wearing his fancy and colorful New Years hat and tooting loudly on his party horn. Caitlin on her part just stood nearby and softly chuckled at her boys antics while wearing her own party hat and leaning her head on Ralph's shoulder. She then turned towards where Diggle and Lyla were wrapped in each other's arms and swaying to the music, smiling softly at the couple, and then looked at Thea and Roy, observing the young couple jumping up and down and dancing to the beat of the music. Not wild and crazy or anything like that, but still having fun.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Sara, along with Barry and his wife, were also moving to the rhythm of the music around them, though Oliver was a bit more reserved, and watching the ball as they waited for it to begin its descent.

"Aren't you glad we came here to celebrate the new year Ollie?", Sara happily said to her husband, holding onto him tightly while drinking her own champagne and shaking her hips a bit. Oliver laughed a little and nodded.

"Well it's a bit overcrowded for my liking, and kind of loud, but it is pretty fun and while I may actually not miss tequila, I do enjoy a little champagne now and then. Honestly though, having you by my side right now along with the rest of our friends and loved ones is more than enough for me", he said to his wife with a big smile, followed by him bobbing his head to the next song that began to play, a song he particularly enjoyed.

"Yeah man, it is definitely a bit overcrowded here but it's still been a blast so far and like you, I'm just happy being with my wife and all of our friends here", Barry responded with a grin to Oliver's words while the former's wife flashed him an adoring smile. All of the friends continued to laugh, party, sip their champagne, and enjoy themselves with the rest of the crowd on Times Square. Soon, Thea pointed upwards and towards the large ball as it finally began to begin its drop.

"LOOK GUYS! THE BALLS ABOUT TO DROP!", she exclaimed loudly to her loved ones, prompting them to check and see for themselves and sure enough, that's exactly what was about to happen. Getting themselves ready, they all began to watch while chanting the countdown with the rest of the onlookers around them. As it moved further and further downwards, they started to feel more exited, having reached the tenth mark, and continued on with the count.

"10"

"9",

"8",

"7",

"6",

"5",

"4",

"3",

"2",

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", they all screamed loudly together followed by the happy couples from Oliver and Sara, Barry and his wife, Diggle and Lyla, Thea and Roy, and Cisco and Camilla to wrap their arms around each other and exchange deep, passionate kisses and big bear hugs as they ushered in 2020. Caitlin on her part also planted her hands on either side of Ralph's head and planted a big, but clothed mouth, platonic kiss on his lips. They weren't a couple or anything, but they didn't want to be left out of the fun and so why not?

Afterwards, all of them gathered around each other and gave each other hugs, handshakes, and congratulatory handshakes, happy to ring in the new year and looking forward to whatever it brought them and vowing to face whatever challenges both Teams Flash and Arrow would encounter in their ongoing missions to save their cities.

**The End**

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! And let's hope 2020 will be a good one.**

**Oh, and Oliver's line about tequila is inspired from his line about it in 1x01.**

**As for Barry's wife, she's whoever you want her to be.**


End file.
